


I will see your body bare (and still, I will live here)

by hereforthehurts



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Also based on a Mitski song, Angst, Based on a scene from the book Aristotle and Dante discover the secret of the universe, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Korra is bad at feelings, Korrasami - Freeform, PTSD Korra, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scene Rewrite, korrasami angst, no comfort just angst and pain, ooo angst angst angst, set between season 3 and 4, she doesn't understand them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthehurts/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: Korra didn’t know how or why it happened, but one afternoon, weeks after the battle with the Red Lotus, Asami came over to her room and decided that she’d be the one to give her a sponge bath.“Is that okay?” She asks quietly.Korra doesn't answer her for a while.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	I will see your body bare (and still, I will live here)

**Author's Note:**

> A scene rewrite based on a scene from the book Aristotle and Dante discover the secrets of the universe !! A rlly good book <3 it's also gay so ..... hehe
> 
> I might write more of these one-shot angsts set between season 3 and 4, but for now pls enjoy this angst ;-)

Korra didn’t know how or why it happened, but one afternoon, weeks after the battle with the Red Lotus, Asami came over to her room and decided that she’d be the one to give her a sponge bath.  
  
  
“Is that okay?” She asks quietly.  
  
  
Korra doesn't answer for a while.   
  
  
  
“Well, it’s kind of my mom’s job,” She finally just says. She was sitting on her wheelchair looking out of her window like always, awkwardly avoiding Asami’s gaze. 

  
  
“She said it was okay.”  
  
“You asked her?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Oh,” Korra swallowed thickly. Her mouth felt like sandpaper. “Still, it’s really her job.”  
  
“Your dad? He’s never bathed you?”  
  
“When I was little,” she shrugs.  
  
“But not anymore?”  
  
“Does your dad do that?”  
  
That was mean. She could see it in Asami’s eyes, the way her words startled her for a moment, as if she had just thrown something at her face. But then she got back up and said, “Well, you’ve got a point there.”  
  
Korra just shrugs again. It was all that she could really do, these days.  
  
Asami was quiet for a moment.  
  
  
  
  
“I won’t hurt you.”  
  
_You’ve already hurt me,_ Korra wanted to say. She didn’t know why those were the words that entered her head. Those were the words she wanted to slap her with. The words were mean. _She_ was mean.   
  
  
  
“Let me,” Asami said softly.  
  
Instead of telling her to go screw herself, Korra said, “okay.” She didn’t know why, either.  
  
  
  
She’d learned to be perfectly passive when her mother bathed her. She would shut her eyes and think about the characters in the book that Jinora hand lent her. Somehow, that always got her through.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
  
She feels Asami’s hands on her shoulders, the warm water, the soap, the washcloth.  
  
Asami’s hands were bigger than her mother’s, and rougher, just a little bit. She was slow, methodical, careful. She made her feel as fragile as porcelain.  
  
  
  
  
Korra never once opened her eyes.  
  
  
  
  
They didn’t say a word.  
  
  
  
She feels her hands on her bare chest. On her shoulders. On her back.  
  
  
When she was done, Korra opened her eyes. Tears were falling down Asami’s perfect face. _I should have expected that,_ Korra thought bitterly. She wanted to yell at her. She wanted to tell Asami that it was _her_ who should be crying. Not her. _Not her._  
  
  
  
Asami had this look on her face. She looked like an angel. And all that Korra felt was this suppressed, boiling anger inside her. But she didn’t know why she was so angry at Asami. She couldn’t understand her own feelings. All she wanted to do was put her fist through her jaw.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
She couldn’t stand her own cruelty.

**Author's Note:**

> fic requests on my tumblr !!


End file.
